Women Glow
by Amako-sama
Summary: Avec une femme qui cultive le panache comme d'autre les laitues, il faut faire attention à la moindre parole. Et Christopher va se rendre compte que Sylvia cache toujours quelque chose dans ses silences. Et encore plus dans ses mots.


J'ai l'immense plaisir et le grand honneur de poster la première histoire de cette catégorie (dont j'ai d'ailleurs demandé la création). J'espère que vous serez nombreux à vous intéresser à ce beau livre qu'est_ Parade's end_ et à la belle mini-série qu'on en a tiré.

Pour ce qui est de mon point de vue sur les personnages, il est, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, assez peu conventionnel étant donné que je ne supporte pas Valentine. Qu'on se le dise.

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient à part l'écriture de ce texte. La citation de fin est en partie tirée de la chanson "Down Under" des Men At Work

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sylvia était partie, il était avec Valentine et fêtait dignement la fin de la guerre avec ses amis. Bill n'était pas aussi dérangé qu'il le paraissait. C'était certainement le plus normal d'entre eux, d'ailleurs. Et il avait trouvé avec lui quelqu'un à qui parler, qui ne se soucierait pas des anciennes convenances.

Quand tous ses camarades avaient quitté son appartement et qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec la jeune institutrice, il avait décidé de ne plus réfléchir. Il l'avait allongé sur son lit de fortune et lui avait fait l'amour. Alors qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis Sylvia. Depuis Rouen. Et alors que la jeune femme en dessous lui offrait ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, lui gardait la tête ailleurs. Le corps dans les tranchées et les yeux sur ses soldats, il revivait la guerre alors que Valentine gémissait sous lui. Et il n'en avait rien à faire.

Ils s'étaient endormis côte à côte, le visage délicat de la blonde dans le creux de son cou. Et jamais il ne s'était autant répugné qu'à cet instant. Amant d'une jeunette éperdument amoureuse, trompant sa femme sans vergogne, délaissant un fils qu'il avait toujours adoré plus que de raison.

C'est le lendemain qu'il prit conscience d'une chose. Ce cher sens de la parade. Il ne le quitterait jamais. Et Sylvia, toute roturière qu'elle ai pu être avant de le rencontrer possédait cette même parade à un niveau au moins égal au sien. Et quand on est de ce type-là, on ne va crier sous tous les toits que l'on va se faire opérer d'un cancer. Ce n'est pas correct. Même particulièrement inconvenant. Mais Sylvia était venu voir la seule personne en qui elle avait un minimum de confiance, peu importait combien il avait pu la faire souffrir.

Elle était venue, droite, fière dans son grand manteau. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle lui avait annoncé son opération prochaine. Une femme de sa trempe ne ferait pas ça, non. Sauf si. Sauf si elle se trouvait tant désemparée que son seul recourt était cet homme qu'elle haïssait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Sauf si elle avait désespérément besoin de soutient. Sauf si elle avait besoin de lui. De lui, et de lui seulement. Pas de Campion, de sa mère ou même du supposé père de Michael. De lui.

Christopher avait accompagné Valentine jusqu'au pas de sa porte, manquant du même coup le regard blessé de sa maîtresse d'une nuit. Il devait voir Sylvia. Qu'importe combien il avait pu aimer Valentine cette nuit, Sylvia passerait toujours avant tout. Il l'aimait toujours, et l'avait aimé toujours dans les bras de la blonde. Et maintenant il tremblait de nervosité.

Il prit le fiacre pour l'hôpital après avoir laissé un mot à l'attention de Valentine sur le rebord de sa cheminée. Il devait absolument y être à temps. Parce qu'alors, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Ces années à la couver en silence, à tout lui pardonner, à attendre qu'elle revienne. Sa galanterie à toute épreuve, son calme. Son amour incessant.

Alors que le fiacre filait le long des rues pavées, son regard se perdit dans la foule qui marchait sur les trottoirs. Il se redressa d'un bond lorsqu'il vit -cru voir- une silhouette fine aux longs cheveux roux noués en une tresse compliquée piquée de perles. Le visage de la jeune femme était caché par un grand chapeau mais il était sûr que c'était elle, que c'était Sylvia. Il reconnaîtra sa silhouette entre mille. Il avait passé tellement de temps derrière elle à guetter son dos pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui et lui adresse un vrai sourire, si rare sur ses lèvres carmin.

Il la fixa aussi longtemps qu'il le pu et se tourna même pour continuer de la suivre du regard. Elle semblait luire d'une aura chaude, bienfaisante. Comme si un halo doré l'entourait et la couvait, apportant à son corps une allure angélique qui donnait envie à Christopher de l'épouser une seconde fois. C'était cette même lumière qu'il avait aperçu dans son regard à Rouen et qui l'avait fait bondir de son lit pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Cette lumière qui l'avait fait quitter Valentine aussi tôt ce matin et se jeter dans un fiacre pour l'hôpital où elle était hypothétiquement.

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il continuait vers l'hôpital alors qu'il l'avait vu dans la rue. La pensée lui sortit rapidement de l'esprit. Il devait y aller, comme si une force supérieure le poussait en avant et le faisait courir vers elle, toujours.

Il arriva rapidement à destination, les yeux encore emplis de la lumière de la silhouette dans la rue. Il se présenta à l'accueil et la jeune femme qui le reçut lui fit décliner son identité. Une drôle de chaleur envahie son cœur alors qu'il disait avec fierté qu'il était l'époux de Mrs. Christopher Tietjens. Lorsqu'on lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient personne de ce nom-là, son cœur sembla se consumer en une seconde. Il lâcha d'une voix blanche « Sylvia Satterthwaite », le fait qu'il était son fiancé, et suivit le conseil de la dame pour trouver la salle où irait se reposer sa femme après l'opération.

Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils capitonnés de rouge et patienta, ruminant de sombres pensées. Il ne supportait pas que Sylvia n'ai pas prit son nom. D'un autre côté, c'était lui qui, après des années de mariage, avait finalement décidé de la tromper au profit d'une jeune femme certes très gentille mais trop naïve et assez inconvenante quand on y repensait. Il eut un léger sourire à cette pensée. Il y tenait donc à sa parade.

Un médecin franchit bientôt les portes battantes de la salle de repos grouillante d'infirmières qui virevoltaient autours des lits à rideaux des malades. L'homme se dirigea immédiatement vers lui. L'ayant repéré du coin de l'œil, Christopher se leva de sa chaise et retira son chapeau. Le médecin vint lui serrer la main mais sa mine grave envoya une pierre dans l'estomac du soldat.

- Vous êtes bien Mr. Tietjens ?

- C'est moi. Dites-moi comment se porte mon épouse.

- Mrs. Tietjens a difficilement réagit à son opération. Elle arrivera bientôt en salle de repos mais nous craignons une infection. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Avez-vous retiré le cancer?

- Nous l'espérons, monsieur.

- Je vous remercie.

Le médecin lui fit un signe de tête avec une grimace contrite et quitta la salle. Comme il l'avait annoncé, le lit qui transportait Sylvia ne tarda pas et les infirmières le rangèrent dans un coin de la salle où Christopher se précipita. Il s'assit de nouveau dans l'un des sièges capitonnés et prit la main de sa femme, si pâle dans son grand lit, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

Il attendit son réveil toute la matinée et le début de l'après-midi. Mais alors que le soleil dépassait le zénith, Valentine pénétra dans la salle de repos et vint s'asseoir près de Christopher. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil surpris à sa présence, n'ayant pas spécifié où il se rendait.

Inconsciemment, il en voulait à la jeune femme de l'avoir dissuadé de croire aux dires de sa femme. Il aurait pu être là lorsqu'elle s'était endormie et elle aurait su qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il y aurait quelqu'un à son réveil. Alors que là, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas envie de se battre et abandonnerait parce qu'elle pensait ne trouver personne à ses côtés. Il se haïssait.

Valentine posa sa petite main sur son avant-bras mais il la repoussa d'un geste inconscient du bras. Il manqua encore une fois le regard blessé qu'elle lui adressa, trop concentré qu'il était sur sa femme qui battait des cils sur le lit. Il se pencha sur elle, posant ses lèvres sur son front. Il se rendait compte, alors qu'elle se réveillait, qu'il était terrorisé. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ?

Il se leva précipitamment et quitta la salle à grands pas alors qu'elle ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Valentine le suivit sans poser de questions, intérieurement contente qu'il quitte ainsi le chevet de sa femme. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'extérieur, non sans que Christopher ai fait ajouter au dossier médical qu'il était la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

Valentine et lui prirent un fiacre qui déposa d'abord, à la demande de Christopher, la jeune femme chez elle. Puis il repartit pour son appartement, laissant sur le trottoir une jeune institutrice au cœur brisé. Il pénétra dans son appartement le cœur battant, craignant encore et pour la vie de Sylvia et pour sa confrontation manquée avec son ex-femme.

La journée se termina et Christopher n'avait pas quitté son appartement, ruminant ses pensées en parcourant vaguement le dernier livre de Mrs. Wannope. Il se rongeait les sangs à n'en plus pouvoir, se demandant à chaque minute qui passait comment pouvait se sentir sa femme et s'il arriverait à lui parler bientôt. Ses remords se faisaient grandissant au fil des heures, le poids de son acte de la nuit passé s'ajoutant à sa fuite de tout à l'heure.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, fixant les flammes dans l'âtre et ce qui restait de braises de l'arbre magnifique du domaine de son enfance. Au matin, il fit sa toilette et décida de sortir dehors, voulant prendre l'air pour tenter de se vider la tête, espérant croiser au sortir de chez lui MacMaster qui habitait en face. Malheureusement, personne ne l'attendait sur son palier. Sauf une lettre.

Il la ramassa sans trop y faire attention. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut parcouru quelques pas dans la rue qu'il se décidé à la décacheter pour en lire le contenu. C'était une missive datant de la veille au soir, portée par la livrée du matin. De l'hôpital.

Sylvia était morte dans la nuit, des suites de son opération.

Dans la rue, devant un palier abritant un appartement presque vide, une jeune femme blonde rejoignit son amant qui tenait du bout des doigts une lettre presque vierge, le visage exsangue.

Dans la rue, il y avait un homme dont les larmes dévalaient les joues alors que tous ses principes s'effondraient les uns après les autres.

Dans la rue, devant tout le monde, il y avait un homme qui repoussait violemment son amante d'une nuit et lui hurlant sa douleur alors que la populace le fixait avec réprobation.

_I come from a land asunder_

_Where women blow and men sunder_

_War never gives back our men_

_And that's how the Parade end_

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu cette petite histoire qu'il me tenait à coeur d'écrire. J'espère que le style n'était pas trop anachronique et que vous avez apprécié le couple que j'ai mis à l'affiche avec ce texte.

J'écrirais peut-être d'autres choses sur cette catégorie si les retours sont positifs.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
